Red Goldfish
by Kuro49
Summary: Modern-AU-RK-Fic. The red goldfish swam without a care in the water tank. Why do I even have it in the first place? I hated pets but this goldfish wasn’t a pet, it was a gift. It was a gift from you.


A modern-AU-Squint to see RK-Fic. Yup it's modern, first time I ever tried it XD Kanda's POV, it was meant to be 'RK' even if you can't really tell. I don't own anything. XP

XXX

**Red Goldfish**

XXX

The sound of the blade as it meets the piece of wood underneath echoed through the empty apartment. Light popping sounds came from the heated pan as oil bubbled on the metallic surface, flames licked at the bottom of the pot as the aroma of food swirled in the kitchen. The light ticking of the clock joined in the symphony of sounds.

I tucked a strand back from my eyes as I continued to stir the softening noodles in the boiling water. I ripped opened the package of powdered MSG flavoring with my teeth and watched as it slowly sunk to the bottom of the bubbling water, I picked up the chop sticks that lay forgotten on the counter as I took a dip of the slight brown water; placing it in my mouth I had a taste of my results.

Not bad, I mused to myself; my instant noodles are getting better and better.

I heaved the small pot on to the table and rested it on the round heat resistor. This is the way, don't even need to wash an extra bowl or dish, just use the pot or pan you cooked it with, this is smart advice. I looked around the table, past the messy sheets of notes from yesterday's class for the hair tie that I knew was here somewhere.

I stirred the noodles and realized that it was getting cold; the soup was almost gone too. But my hair was down and it keeps getting in the way, I looked at the sheets of paper that could be compared with Komui's desk but of course the latter would always win. The messy hand written notes taken from class of that boring old man lay strayed on the table; most of them contained doodles of some kind. You really can't blame, the old man was boring, and he looked like a panda and simply rambled on and on.

I dumped the empty pot and pan into the sink and filled it with running water, waiting till later to clean them. I never found the hair tie I was looking for but it didn't stop me from finishing my food. I turned off the light in the kitchen before glancing back at the dirtied water.

I sat down on to the sofa as the soft texture sunk underneath my weight; exams were in two weeks, no need to study so soon, although I know that it will constantly weigh on my mind until I actually start to study. I groped around, feeling for the remote control. The television flickers on and the typical news report that seems to be on for 24/7 was playing again, for the fifth time today.

The emotionless voice of the reporter droned on, the screen flickered once or twice because of static but it kept on playing. As he reports the recent murder he sounded just like when he talks about what he is having for dinner tonight. It seemed that he was used to it all, the wars, destruction and deaths of this world. It doesn't faze him anymore.

My eyes drifted to the glowing water tank beside the black television. A lone goldfish swam in the crystal clear water. I always wondered whether the fish will get cancer because of the radiation. And then I remembered that I haven't fed it since this morning, getting up from my seat I made my way towards the fish tank. Staring at the fish, I was mesmerized by its movements in the water.

There was only one red goldfish that lived in the tank. I don't even remember how long I've had it, three months? Or was it already half a year? I don't quite remember, I never bothered counting the days.

Why do I even have it in the first place? I hated pets; I didn't like taking care of something else. But this goldfish wasn't a pet, it was a gift.

It was a gift from you; although I've forgotten what the reasons were.

I blinked the glaze that formed over my eyes and cleared my thoughts. I gently taped the opened cap of the container of fish food. Its flaky contents fell like snowflakes on to the surface of the water. And then my mind registered my thoughts again.

It was a gift from **you**.

My hand shook suddenly and all its contents poured from the container and emptied right into the water. I watched as the calm surface of the eerie blue water was broken, the red goldfish swam up and with its little mouth it started to eat.

I am not sure what it was that reminded me of you.

But I think I will blame it on the red goldfish.

I closed the lid of the empty fish food container and placed it back to where it belonged. I watched the fish for a moment before heading back to my seat.

Did you know that when goldfishes are overfed, their intestines will burst?

They will eat as much as you give them, they don't know when to stop. They won't die if they are starved but they will die when they are overfed.

The television was still on and I redirected my train of thoughts back to the murder that happened two weeks ago, they have found the killer. It was the husband after all. I have been told five times that day already, although I was never really that surprised the first time I saw the news report.

But I do remember the victim's sister crying and sobbing on the screen screaming something about justice but I wasn't able to catch it all because she talked in a slur and the subtitles offered were too small.

I watched the clock's hands ticked by and wondered how the gears at the back worked, I was no longer sitting, I lay on the sofa and my hair was fanned out on the seat, but it didn't touch the floor just yet. It hasn't gotten that long.

How long has it been since you left?

Two months? Or has it been three months already?

I covered my face with an arm, the gentle mumbling of the voice from the TV kept the silence away from the room.

I remembered you took everything that you owned one day and left. You said you needed to look for something, the world has too much to give and you needed to reach out. I just came back from a three hour class and was dead tired; I ignored you and went straight to sleep.

In the morning I found your keys to the apartment on the table, still hooked to that ridiculously childish keychain of a rabbit with a hammer.

I peeked into your room and found nothing except for all your books that still sat in perfect rows on the shelf; I guess you don't want them after all. The bed sheets were tidy, you haven't slept in it last night, but I don't know when it was your last time either. I hadn't realized how little you owned till this day. The furniture came with the rented apartment and most of the things were left behind by the previous owners, we shared what we bought but I realized that it was me who paid for most of our expenses. Each month you will hand me your half of the rent and that would be it.

I looked around, there was absolutely no prove that you were here besides those keys on the table. Your room was now just another empty bed room, maybe I should find someone to move in but then again there was no one else that could stand my temper, maybe that's why you offered to stay with me. But the place still held a familiar scent; it took me a while till I realized that it was the smell of you that still lingered behind.

I closed the door to your room and never opened it since.

I sat up groggily and looked at the counter, my keys were carelessly tossed there, and that ugly key chain of the rabbit and the hammer was there too. I still don't get why I never bothered to throw that thing out, was it because that was the only piece of you that was left? I will feel rather pathetic if that was really the case.

I ran a hand in my hair and lay back down. I didn't want to think about you now; I had more important matters to think about tomorrow. I closed my eyes and my world was enveloped into a continuous black.

And then a thought crossed my mind, would you ever come back?

I highly doubt it but it wasn't my choice to make and you were always unpredictable so I didn't dwell on it any longer.

You were just the remnant of my past anyway.

Although I still blame the sudden thoughts of you on that goldfish.

Next morning I woke up, the television was still on, it seems that the morning news was about to go on.

My eyes drifted to the seemingly empty tank, I looked up and found that the red goldfish was bobbing stomach up on the surface of the water.

And when I walked into the kitchen the dirty pot and pan was still unwashed in the sink.

XXX Kuro

This was definitely a huge change in style for me. But it seems more realistic in a way XD The instant noodles, the goldfish (my dad has 4) and the dirty dishes are all frequent in my household, the mention of it made it seem really fun in my perspective. I hope my first modern piece wasn't too bad :P Review and tell me what you think?


End file.
